The Celebrating Ents
by Lightzoni
Summary: The ents throw a party after tearing down Isengard tower. Treebeard does a cover of a 'Busted' track!


Please review this story. I know it's a little strange but review anyway (Ents don't really do Busted covers)!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Celebrating Ents  
  
The ents were returning from battle. They had just torn down Isengard tower and were preparing to celebrate. Merry and Pippin had been invited to join in with the celebrations too.  
  
"So Treebeard," Pippin looked up at the tall ent, "What is the plan for tonight?" Treebeard took time to think this over as ents are not hasty.  
  
"First will be a...hum...banquet in honour of the victory over...hum...ha...Isengard," He replied slowly, "Then there will be music and singing" Treebeard had a particular soft spot for singing, he often sang when he was alone, tired, happy or worried.  
  
Merry and Pippin had an idea, they could liven the party up with a song they themselves had wrote to the tune of an old dwarf song. It had started them on their journey with Sam and Frodo and would be nice for the ents to hear.  
  
"Can anyone sing, or do you have to be an ent?" Merry checked to see if they could perform. Treebeard's answered surprising quick to this question.  
  
"No, my friend you are more than welcome to sing us a song from your own folk back in the Shire" Merry and Pippin's faces lit up and they began to recall the words to their song ready for the party later on.  
  
When the ents and the hobbits reached the place where they would be holding the celebration, Treebeard turned to Merry and Pippin, who were both very dirty.  
  
"You should...hum...clean yourselves up for tonight," he looked in to the near distance, "There is clean water over there, ah...hum...I'm going to rest now." Treebeard turn and walked slowly to a cave near by to rest. Merry and Pippin had a bath in the clear, cold water. They suddenly felt very refreshed and too energetic to sit still so they went for a walk.  
  
"What's that?" Pippin caught sight of some green mossy stuff growing on a tree trunk. The two curious hobbits reached out to touch it when a hand stopped them from behind.  
  
"Do not touch the weed," It was another ent, a younger and hastier ent than Treebeard but he still spoke very slowly. "It is poison! Many men and elves have perished here because they have touched or eaten this thinking it was moss" The ent pointed to the left of Pippin. There lay a skull and a rib cage. Pippin jumped and ran to the other side of Merry with a mixture of shock and fright. "You should walk over there where it is safe" the ents pointed to a safer walking area and the hobbits ran a quickly as they could away from the poisonous moss.  
  
"Thank heavens for that ent" Merry gasped as they walked over a grassy, green hill.  
  
"I don't want to be a bag of fleshless bones yet, Merry, I'm only 29." Pippin said quickly, "I've not yet come of age, I still have three years yet"  
  
"And even that's not old compared to Mr. Bilbo." Merry agreed that he too didn't want to end up like the bones on the floor and they changed the subject.  
  
"We should sing that song Merry, It might liven things up." Pippin looked at Merry. Both hobbits were fond of music but both thought the ent music would be slow and haste less just like the way ents spoke.  
  
"Yes we should let them hear something from the Shire," Merry thought for a moment, "We could sing about elves too, and then they can hear elf music and learn how melodic and sweet it sounds."  
  
"Yes our songs may be too lively for them" Now feeling quite tired the hobbits sat on the bank of a near by river and got out their pipes. To entertain themselves they had a competition to see who could blow the best smoke shapes. Gandalf had always blown shapes for them when they were younger. He could do fantastic shapes like ships or birds.  
  
They had been sat there for a while now and Treebeard was looking for them. the banquet was about to start. When he had found them they sat together and ate. The ents ate ent food but had arranged for a wild boar to be roasted for the hobbits to eat as well as some vegetables and a little wine. The hobbits were very hungry and ate everything they could and fascinated the ents at their speed and amount they could eat in one evening.  
  
When the feast was over there was a short while of talk before the music began. The first ent to perform sang a slow but happy tune, mainly consisting of "um...ha...hum...dumdum...hee...ha" The ent used a small hill as a stage for himself to stand on. Five other ents performed before Treebeard turned to the hobbit.  
  
"Would you like to...um...sing something from the Shire?" Merry and Pippin ran to the top of the hill and began their song.  
  
"Farewell we call to hearth and hall!  
Though wind may blow and rain may fall,  
We must away ere break of day  
Far over wood and mountain tall.  
  
To Rivendell, where elves yet dwell  
In glade beneath the misty fell,  
Through moor and waste we ride in haste,  
And whiter then we cannot tell.  
  
With foes ahead, behind us dread,  
Beneath the sky shall be our bed,  
Until at last our toil be passed,  
Our journey done, our errand sped.  
  
We must away, we must away,  
We ride before the break of day."  
  
The ents slowly applauded, they seemed to have enjoyed this new type of music and singing as Treebeard asked: "Do you have any other Shire songs you could sing to us?" Merry and Pippin cleared there throats in order to sing another song.  
  
"Upon the hearth the fire is red,  
Beneath the roof there is a bed.  
But not yet weary are our feet,  
Still round the corner we may meet.  
A sudden tree or standing stone,  
That none have seen but we alone.  
Tree and flower leaf and grass  
Let them pass! Let them pass!  
Hill and water under sky  
Pass them by! Pass them by!  
  
Still round the corner there may wait,  
A new road or a secret gate.  
And though we pass them by today,  
Tomorrow we may come this way.  
And take the hidden paths that run,  
Towards the moon of to the sun.  
Apple, thorn and nut and sloe,  
Let them go! Let them go!  
Sand and stone and pool and dell,  
Fare you well! Fare you well!  
  
Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadows to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Then world behind and home ahead,  
We'll wander back to home and bed.  
Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,  
Away shall fade! Away shall fade!  
Fire and lamp and meal and bread,  
And then to bed! And then to bed!"  
  
Many of the ents were now smiling which was quite new for the hobbits, they had never seen an ent smile before, except perhaps one of whom they could not remember the name of.  
  
"Now for the more lively music," The hobbits looked shocked at these words, "You didn't think our music was all slow and haste less like we are did you?" Treebeard asked the two confused hobbits. Suddenly Treebeard and two other ents jumped onto the hill and began to sing quite quickly and slightly rock.  
  
"And we're glad we crashed the tower  
And didn't hurt a flower.  
We could have been loser ents  
and settled for defence  
We said we'd do it and we did  
Cos true hate causes damage,  
and we had advantage,  
As if he never fought us.  
And looking back,  
We're glad we crashed the tower!"  
  
Merry and Pippin cheered as the ents left the hill. That was the liveliest thing they had ever seen an ent do, and sadly it was the last. After the song the ents returned to their usual slow selves again and the hobbits decided to sing a few verses of a song about elves.  
  
"An elven-maid there was of old  
A shining star by day  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold  
Her shoes of silver-grey  
  
A star was bound upon her brows  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
Of Loïrien the fair  
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white  
And fair she was and free  
And in the wood she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel  
By water clear and cool  
Her voice of falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool"  
  
They paused to tell the audience they were going to miss out a few verses they had forgotten and continued.  
  
"Amroth beheld the fading shore  
Now low beyond the swell  
And cursed the ship that bore  
Him far from Nimrodel  
  
Of old he was an elven-king  
A lord of tree and glen  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
In fair Lothloïrien.  
  
From helm to sea they saw him leap  
As arrow from the string  
And dive into the water deep  
As mew upon the wing  
  
The wind was in his flowing hair  
the foam about him shone  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
Go riding like swan.  
  
But from the west has come no word  
And on the hither shore  
No tidings elven-folk have heard  
Of Amroth evermore"  
  
The ents liked this piece of poetry and clapped as the hobbits bowed. Merry and Pippin were now feeling very tired and wished to sleep, luckily Treebeard turned to all the ents and said that they must now rest for the night and the celebration was over. Everyone had enjoyed the evening, even the most boring of the ents seemed to have enjoyed themselves after their victory over Isengard but until tomorrow the hobbits would sleep in a cave and not wake until morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thanks for reading. from Lightzoni! 


End file.
